


Fruitage

by lumifuer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, M/M, fall - Freeform, gender neutral reader, raking leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: With a bit of his love’s help, Steve discovers that duties aren’t always the priority. Especially during the cozy fall season.





	Fruitage

**Author's Note:**

> First of my Halloween-themed requests!  
> I decided to write my stories with gender-neutral forms from now on, let’s all enjoy this season together :)

"You forgot your scarf, Cap," you exclaimed, running to your boyfriend who had been helping you with the chores in the garden since the early morning hours. Well, _helping_ wasn't the greatest way to describe it, since you were doing little to no work at all.

You dragged Steve out of bed as soon as you opened your eyes, woke up by the shy rays of mid-fall sunshine sneaking inside your bedroom. The view from the window was truly a magical one. It seemed that over the night, the trees had been clothed with a palette of different shades of orange, yellow and red. Some of the leaves have been falling from the branches like a colourful rain, performing a complex dancing routine consisting filled with pirouettes, before finally landing on your lawn, densely covering the ground.

As many others, you were convinced that Steve's heart was made of pure gold so when you asked him to help you with the garden, he immediately grabbed the rake and went out with a smile on his face, ready to rescue whatever laying underneath the multicoloured carpet.

It didn't take long for him to realise that you weren't going to support him as much as he'd hoped for though. Instead, your inner child had been suddenly awakened and you found yourself wandering around the backyard, gazing up at the sky and marvelling at the wonders the world had to offer during the autumn season.

And also kicking the freshly raked piles of leaves from time to time.

"You know I don't really need it," he smiled when you put the red knitted scarf around his neck.

"I do, but it fits the season. And you look good in this colour," you added, kissing him on the nose.

He beamed and got back to work slightly shaking his head.

To clear your conscience a bit, you grabbed your own tools and tried to prepare your plants for the merciless winter weather consisting of freezing nights and chilly mornings but got bored only after a short while.

Your eyes drifted to Steve who was working so hard and dutiful. You decided to change his attitude a little bit.

Gathering enough speed, you managed to land in the middle of the pile of leaves. Your bottom would definitely hurt the next day but the subtle sight of enjoyment on your boyfriend's face made up for it.

"Darling, try to rake the leaves and not jump in the pile this time, okay?"

You pouted, mirroring the behaviour of a child that had been denied the best fun of their life. Steve sighed and rose his eyes to the sky, but the spark of amusement in his eyes didn't fly over your head. You decided to use it to your advantage.

"When have you gotten so stiff, old man?" you teased, raising an eyebrow. You took his hand and got up, trying to get rid of the leaves that stuck to your jeans, "The years are finally taking their toll?"

His lips parted as he tried to put on his best 'you hurt me' expression. You laughed, remembering the stories about his time on the stage. It was a rather short career and you suddenly found out why.

"You crossed the line now," he said and carelessly threw the rake on the ground. You definitely for what came next.

Within a matter of seconds, he closed the distance between your bodies, locking you in a tight embrace. The impact of the sudden collision made you lose your balance and you screamed, feeling that you would inevitably hit the ground with your back. Thanks to his great reflex, he managed to turn the both of you mid-air so that you would land on top of him. You fell right in the middle of the leaves pile you just destroyed and when you opened your eyes, some of them were still lazily swirling in the air to finally land on the both sides of Steve's red face.

The sight made you forget about everything. His cheeks were red, his eyes were squeezed tightly from laughing and his blonde hair was a ruffled mess. Your lips formed an involuntary smile as you realised that you hadn't seen him like that in a while.

"Why are you looking at me like this?" he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Because I love you."

He stopped laughing and looked into your eyes, searching for something, possibly a confirmation. You felt his warm hand caressing your cheek as a warm smile enveloped his face.

Your lips touched and you allowed him to drown you in the orange and red piles of leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
